starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Trial of Reng Kasr
The Trial of Reng Kasr was an important and highly secretive event in the history of the Galactic Empire. It marked the end of Grand Admiral Reng Kasr's career in the Empire and would precede the elimination of all knowledge of Kasr's identity from public knowledge as well as mark the start of Oremin. =Background= Reng Kasr, one of the Empire's most successful Jedi hunters after Darth Vader, began to realize that he had been too successful hunting Jedi and was starting to be seen as a threat by Vader and Palpatine. Rather than wait for the inevitable assassination attempt, Kasr secretly set into motion events to get himself court-martialed so he could at least make his downfall come at a point of his choosing. With some clever manipulation and string-pulling of the more greedy Imperial higher-ups, it wasn't long before he was being accused of treason against the Empire. Charges Kasr's charges of treason stemmed mainly around his few failed Jedi hunts, with his accusers claiming that he had really aided and abetted those Jedi instead. This was further elaborated to include the Jedi that he had reported as dead to be, in fact, still alive, with Kasr having helped them to escape and then covering it up. Although there was little to no "proof" of these charges, the influence of the accusers and the opportunity for Palpatine to remove Kasr from the Empire saw to it that the trial went forward. Publicity Despite being such a high profile case, Reng Kasr's court-martial was completely closed to the public. Only Palpatine, Hethrir, and Kasr himself were allowed to attend. To the media and the public at large, the only information available was that the trial was in progress. Once the trial was over, the only thing the public was told was Kasr's sentence. Everything else was marked as top secret. =The Trial= Judges The only judge allowed to preside over the trial was Emperor Palpatine himself. This was due to the importance of the trial and to keep the proceedings as secure as possible. Prosecution Procurator of Justice Hethrir was given the responsibility for making the argument against Kasr. Once again, the secretive and high profile nature of the case demanded that one of the Empire's best and most loyal men should represent the government. Defense Even though Kasr was offered representation, he felt it would be better to defend himself. The reasons were numerous, but chief among them were that Kasr doubted the lawyer he would be given would be competent enough to challenge Hethrir. He also secretly wanted to be court-martialed and felt that only he could defend himself just well enough to avoid the death sentence. Trial As Kasr expected, the trial was a thinly disguised farce and he played it with that knowledge right from the start. Hethrir's arguments were given far more weight than they should have while his own were often successfully objected to. In the end however, Kasr was able to prove that the Jedi he claimed to have killed were actually dead, but he wasn't able to disprove that he had aided in the escape of the Jedi who had managed to successfully get away from him. All along, Kasr had been banking on the idea that Palpatine would find him too valuable to destroy despite the danger he posed. This was confirmed by the relative ease in which he was able to refute the accusations concerning the slain Jedi but not about the ones who had escaped. The end result was that the charges against him were not quite as serious. In the end, Palpatine's verdict was just what Kasr had hoped and he was sentenced to life in Jorzan Prison. The prison was a secret facility used by the Empire, but kept in Corporate Sector Authority space, where important prisoners were sent to disappear. Having avoided an execution and preempted any assassination attempts, Kasr considered the trial a victory. =Aftermath= News of Kasr's so-called treason sent ripples through the Empire. This was further expounded when it was reported that the Rebels had intercepted his transport and destroyed it, supposedly to keep Kasr from talking about their operations. After the news of Kasr's death had settled, Palpatine began a secret campaign to erase all knowledge of Kasr from every databank he could find so that no one else would learn of the Jedi hunting techniques that had made Kasr so successful. This was done to keep people from learning, or thinking, that it was possible for a non-Forcer to kill a Forcer as well as to prevent anyone from one day using the Jedi hunting techniques Kasr had developed against those in the Empire. Unknown to all but a few, Kasr actually made it safely to Jorzan and was never attacked by Rebels. The news of his death was but one more deception on the part of Palpatine to make people forget about Kasr. Kasr would end up staying in the prison for roughly a decade before engineering his own escape to take control of Oremin. Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:Halomek